


Rewrite the Stars

by charcoalie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, M/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalie/pseuds/charcoalie
Summary: Thor and Bruce want to be together. But it's not in the cards.





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My first song fic yeet!!! Also this was written at 4 am so like,,, enjoy!

_You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide._

 

It was obvious in every glance, every touch. Thor's bright blue eyes burned into his with an undeniable ache, a yearning for something more. It was obvious in the delicate whispers that were said in the late nights, when it was just the two of them drinking coffee in the kitchen. It was obvious in the way he said his name. _“Banner.”_ Like a prayer. A mantra. A blessing. It was obvious in their brief touches in passing, when they passed each other in the halls, the brushing of their fingertips and the electricity that surged through him. Whether it was from Thor or their chemistry, he didn't know.

 

_I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied._

 

Bruce couldn't have been more obvious if he had tried. He was hopelessly in love with Thor. Their time with the Avengers was always so bright when Thor was there, and they had spent many late nights in the labs, with Bruce teaching the god about physics and chemistry, and Thor teaching the scientist about Asgardian technology. Which… led to an issue. Asgardian. Thor tried to take things further, usually with a kiss to Bruce's knuckle or a gentle prompt for a kiss, Bruce would pull away or say no. “We can't.” But the longing was there. The need was in his eyes, written on his face. Thor furrowed his brow, but not saying anything, just nodding and backing away slowly before continuing like nothing had happened.

 

_You claim it's not in the cards. Fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me._

 

Even without being asked, Bruce rushed to defend his decision, like it would somehow make him feel better. “It's… impossible, Thor. We can't… this can't happen.” Thor merely looked at him, a challenge in his eyes. Lord knows how he loved a challenge.

 

_But you're here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?_

 

Thor moved forward, his face tense and his eyes crackling with electricity. “Who said it was impossible?” And then they kissed. Thor leaned in, and Bruce did not stop him, so he took it as a yes. He kissed the scientist slowly, gently, with love burning in his veins. Bruce's hair stood on end, the static crackling between them.

 

_What if we rewrite the stars?_

 

They broke apart, Bruce actually enjoying himself for once. Then they went to the roof of the tower, the New York City lights blocking out most of the stars. It was a bit unfortunate, but they could make out a few. “Do you want to go somewhere more peaceful?” Thor asked suddenly, and Bruce had to nod. How could he not? Then Thor took his hand, and summoned Mjolnir, spinning it quickly as they took off. The cold night air whipped across his face, and then they were in a field somewhere, with the god smiling softly at him. Bruce had no idea where they were, and he wasn't going to ask. So he sat down on the ground, his fingers plunging into the cool grass. Thor sat beside him, looking up at the stars. “Bruce… who says we are not in charge of our destinies? If we want something, are we not encouraged to go for it?”

 

_Say you were made to be mine._

 

It was so appealing. Bruce wanted to give in. He really did. More than anything. But he said nothing, looking up at Thor with pleading eyes. “How do you know you are not apart of my destiny?”

 

_Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find._

 

There were so many obstacles. But couldn't they stay here? Here, in this field, where there were no responsibilities, no obstacles. Just the two men and their love.

 

_It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be._

 

Thor sounded so confident, so certain that they could decide what they wanted. And he looked so honest. Why shouldn't he believe the prince?

 

“Why don't we rewrite the stars? The world could be ours,” Thor smiled. His eyes shone like the stars he spoke of, the ones he wanted to change. His grin sparkled winningly, trying to convince Bruce that he was right.

 

_You think it's easy? You think I don't want to run to you?_

 

Bruce wanted so desperately to let him in. It was painful. It was so hard to deny him, so difficult to tell him no when all he wanted was to tell him yes.

 

_But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk through._

 

“Thor… you're a prince. Of an entirely different planet, no less. It's not that simple. Your father would… not accept this. And you have duties to tend to.” Thor gave him a skeptical look.

 

_I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me within these walls. But when we go outside you're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all._

 

“I know it might not make sense, because when we're at the tower, it's just us and the team, and there's no class or difference. It's… just us. Us and what we feel. But away from that, when it comes down to it in the real world, it's impossible. We're too different.”

 

_No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine?_

 

Bruce then laughed bitterly. “How do you even know that you'll stay with me? How can you promise anything?”

 

_Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find._

 

He stood up, dusting off his jeans. “You should be with a princess. Or a duchess, or whatever you guys have there. Someone like you. Not a Midgardian.”

 

_It's not up to you, it's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be._

 

Everyone had told him what he was: a monster, unworthy of love. So why should Thor care for him? And the prince had his father looking over his shoulder all the time. There was no hope for a relationship. Bruce had issues, and Thor had no time for that.

 

“How can we rewrite the stars? How can we say that the world could be ours-”

 

_All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you._

 

Thor cut him off. “All I want is to be with you. And if that somehow goes wrong, it's okay. Because loving you is not and will never be a mistake, Bruce Banner.”

 

_So just give me all of you._

 

Bruce kissed him with everything he had. It was rushed and sloppy, and their teeth clashed a bit. It was not comfortable, but it showed their love and desire and everything they had been holding back. When they finally broke apart, he was breathing heavily.

 

“It feels impossible,” he whispered.

 

“It's not impossible,” Thor promised.

 

“Say that it's possible,” Bruce pleaded.

 

_What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart, because you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours._

 

They stared into each others eyes, all smiles and loving gazes, until reality came crashing down on Bruce again.

 

“You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide… but I can't have you. We're bound to break and my hands are tied.” He blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes, and Thor looked heartbroken. It was terrible. But he had no choice.


End file.
